


А что значит "пожениться"? (What does 'married' mean?)

by princemew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemew/pseuds/princemew
Summary: Русский перевод "What does 'married' mean?", автор sensibleshoes28.Он нахмурился еще сильнее.- Разрешение на что?- Разрешение сделать предложение Касу. – Пауза. – Чтобы пожениться. Не то, чтобы официально, но это будет достаточно официально для нас. Ну, знаешь, просто кольцо. – Под взглядом Дина стало так неуютно, что единственное, чего сейчас хотелось Джеку – это бежать.





	А что значит "пожениться"? (What does 'married' mean?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What does 'married' mean?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167993) by [sensibleshoes28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensibleshoes28/pseuds/sensibleshoes28). 



Джек покусывал сухую корочку на нижней губе, пока искал что-то очень важное на ноутбуке Сэма.

Медленно, по одной, нажимая на клавиши указательным пальцем, он нахмурился, когда вспомнил странное поведение Дина час назад во время завтрака. Кастиэль настоял на том, чтобы он позавтракал, дабы у него хватило энергии на весь день.

Несмотря на то, что ему и не нужно было питаться, его отец заставил его поглотить целую гору блинчиков, покрытых золотистым сиропом, которые приготовил Дин. Он отказался есть масло.

На вкус блинчики были почти так же хороши как нуга.

Он зашел на кухню, после того как сменил спальную одежду на свою обычную одежду – Сэм сказал, что разница есть – и сел на стул рядом с Сэмом в ожидании завтрака. 

Дин уже переворачивал блинчики, когда его отец зашел, но все же умудрился уронить один со сковородки прямо на пол, когда желал Кастиэлю доброе утро.

\- Ах – сукин сын, жжется-то как! – Завопил Дин, заставляя обоих, его отца и Сэма, вскрикнуть одновременно:

\- Дин!

Дин повернул голову в сторону Джека и ухмыльнулся, посасывая кончик среднего пальца.

\- Ну, извините, само вырвалось.

Кастиэль покачал головой и улыбнулся одновременно. Это привело его в замешательство. Зачем качать головой, выражая негодование, и в то же время благосклонно улыбаться?

Сэм фыркнул, смахнул пару непослушных прядей волос с лица, и Джек заметил, что он раздраженно закатил глаза.

Все остальное время за завтраком прошло мирно под напевание Дина обрывков какой-то мелодии, подозрительно похожей на известную поп-песню, которую он слышал по радио в траке своего отца. Сэм посмеялся немного и кивнул на Дина:

\- Теперь-то ты не отвертишься, что тебе нравится Тейлор Свифт, Дин!

Дин только хохотнул в ответ, улыбаясь его отцу, который запихивал в рот огромное количество блинчиков разом.

Сэм ушел первым, рассказал Джеку про расследование для очередного дела и пригласил его помочь.

Улыбаясь, он ответил:

\- Спасибо, Сэм. Я присоединюсь попозже. 

Кастиэль ушел следующим, скользнув напоследок рукой по плечу Дина.

Спустя примерно 32 секунды, после того, как его отец вышел, Дин повернулся к нему и, упершись взглядом в пол, принялся теребить подол своей футболки.

Джек нахмурился. Дин выглядел уставшим и… Что же это за слово? Нервным? Взволнованным? Он мгновенно задумался, о том, что же было не так, и похолодел от мысли, что Дин был расстроен или злился из-за него. Он всегда пытался угодить свирепому охотнику, который стал для него одним из ближайших друзей – нет, семьей.

Вот, кем был для него Дин - семьей. Как и Сэм и Кастиэль. Его семья.

Настраиваясь на худшее, он выпрямился и наклонился ближе к Дину, чтобы показать ему, что он серьезно настроился его выслушать.

\- С тобой все в порядке, Дин? Я понимаю, ты очень устал со вчерашней охоты, а сегодня проснулся первым, так что я подумал, что ты…

\- Джек.

Он кивнул и скрестил руки на груди. (Он заметил, что люди часто так делают, когда расстраиваются, злятся или волнуются)

Дин немного поерзал на кухонном стуле и замер, казалось на вечность, хотя он был более чем уверен, что прошло всего лишь 16.3 секунды. Как странно. Он выглядел так, будто не знал, что сказать.

Наконец-то он вышел из состояния оцепенения и положил две большие и теплые ладони на плечи Джека, покрывая их почти полностью. Джек моргнул, но не сменил своего положения, слегка наклоняя голову влево и приподнимая брови.

Возможно, Дину нужен совет, так что он улыбнулся и подождал.

\- Джек… Послушай, это действительно сложно – погоди, нет, это не то - я должен спросить тебе, если ты… Э. Дерьмо. Сэм говорил, это будет проще.

Он не был уверен, кто сбит с толку больше: Дин или он? Он сглотнул, осознавая, что Кастиэль никогда не учил его, как вести себя в подобных ситуациях. Он заставил себя вспомнить все разы, когда он наблюдал за ссорами его семьи и попытался свериться с ними.

Ему не нравилось, когда они ссорились. Он ненавидел эти моменты.

Дин пристально смотрел ему в глаза и, неважно как сильно Джек старался, он не мог спрятаться от этого безжалостного взгляда.

Глубоко вдохнув, Дин попытался продолжить.

\- Слушай, парень, - он выдохнул. – Я знаю, ты считаешь Каса своим папой, и… Я знаю, он воспринимает тебя, как своего собственного сына и я подумал, я просто подумал, что мне следует попросить твоего… разрешения. 

Он нахмурился еще сильнее.

\- Разрешение на что?

Дин потер переносицу и хохотнул.

\- Разрешение на что, а? Ну, э… - Дин слегка улыбнулся ему, хотя он ощущал, что Дин напуган. Что его так напугало?

\- Разрешения сделать му принамжн иа. – Для такого крепкого мужчины, его голос настолько понизился, что даже Джек не смог его расслышать.

\- Прости, я не расслышал.

\- Разрешение сделать предложение Касу. – Пауза. – Чтобы пожениться. Не то, чтобы официально, но это будет достаточно официально для нас. Ну, знаешь, просто кольцо. – Под взглядом Дина стало так неуютно, что единственное, чего сейчас хотелось Джеку – это бежать.

Предложение? Пожениться? Что это значит? Хлопая глазами, Джек не мог сдержать желания съежиться под взглядом Дина, который ожидал ответа, похоже, действительно очень важного для него ответа. Что если его ответ был настолько важным, что мог изменить нечто значимое в его жизни? Он никогда не видел, чтобы Дин себя так вел.

Джек был настолько напуган, что едва мог соображать. Что если он даст неправильный ответ?

Он соединил ладони вместе и сложил губы в прямую линию. Он молился своему дедушке, чтобы тот даровал ему правильный ответ. 

\- Я… Да. Да. Я думаю, конечно, ты можешь, Дин. Делай это предложение.

Дин медленно встал и склонился над Джеком, притягивая его в медвежьи объятия и шепча:

\- Спасибо, малой. – Он стиснул его сильнее. – Спасибо, Джек.

И сейчас, час спустя, он пытался узнать, что такое «делать предложение» и «пожениться», но сначала он должен был понять, как это пишется.

Он напечатал «пажынится» и нажал ввод. Маленькая строчка показалась под окном поиска:

Возможно вы имели ввиду: пожениться

Он нажал на нее и –

Ох.

Картинка все прояснила. Он вспомнил, как Сэм объяснял ему, что есть разница между тем, чтобы любить кого-то и быть влюбленным в кого-то. Он был абсолютно уверен, что это второе.

Он нажал на статью, которая объяснила ему все, что нужно было знать. Там говорилось, что, когда ты влюблен в кого-то, ты счастлив, и что, когда люди женятся, то могут быть вместе до конца жизни.

И это значит, что его отец и Дин влюблены друг в друга.

Ох, хорошо. Он рад за них, они заслужили быть счастливыми.

Он пролистал дальше и прочитал еще один абзац, который объяснил, что же за звуки издавались из комнаты Дина поздно ночью. Еще одна загадка разгадана.

Он также узнал, что во время бракосочетания нужно подарить счастливой паре «свадебный подарок». Возможно, он мог бы подарить им золотую рыбку! Может они бы разрешили ему о ней заботиться!

Люди обмениваются кольцами для того, чтобы носить их до самой смерти, напоминая друг другу о крепкой любви, что их связывает.

Он был очень взбудоражен сейчас, представляя, как счастье наполнит его семью.

Ему бы очень этого хотелось.

Он представлял себе сотни разных возможностей, когда услышал тихий стук в дверь.

Она распахнулась, представляя его взору Дина, который опирался бедром о дверной косяк. 

Он почесал затылок и потер ладони.

\- Эй, малой, - Он прочистил горло. – Я подумал, может, ты захочешь составить мне компанию, пока я выбираю кольцо для твоего папы. Что думаешь?

Он улыбнулся, его губы зеркально отображая форму улыбки Дина.

\- Да.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод наимилейшей работы. Очень люблю ее, хоть мне и кажется, что с Джеком должен идти Састиэль (нельзя так недооценивать этот пейринг, он восхитителен).  
> Очень прошу ставить лайки оригинальной работе, если не сложно. Порадуйте автора. Правда, добрейший человечек.  
> Очень хочется верить, что я не покалечила совсем текст корявой попыткой адаптировать его. Cтарею, ох.
> 
> sensibleshoes28, if you're reading it, thank you one more time for letting me translate this.


End file.
